The Forgotten
by Ninja Cupcake
Summary: Sakura goes into a coma for two years. Upon waking up, she has no memory of her past or anyone around her. "I dont really know who you are but you seem to be an important person to me. Why can't I remember you?"
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Forgotten

**Author:** Twisted Ecstasy

**Rating:** T (13+ unverified: Contains Contents not suitable for children) – May turn M in later chapters –

**Summary:** Sakura goes into a coma for two years. Upon waking up, she has no memory of her past or anyone around her. "I dont really know who you are but you seem to be an important person to me. Why can't I remember you?"

**Chapter last edited:** 08/12/09

**A.N:** I rewrote this chapter! Please read it! Thanks.

* * *

**The Forgotten**

**-**

**-**

_When he left me I didn't know what to do._

_So I figured it was best if I forgot him._

_Though I admit it wasn't as easy as I thought it would be._

-

-

* * *

Sakura ran swiftly throughout the trees, not looking behind her to see if the enemy had caught up. Her thoughts were purely on the safety of her team members that were now scattered in the forest. They had decided to split up and meet up once the problem was dealt with. What Sakura didn't expect was for all the ninja to follow her instead of split up like they assumed. Now, she had seven skilled sound ninja following her.

She pushed herself harder, running the fastest she had in months. But that didn't matter at the moment. She could sense the chakra so close behind her; hear the almost soundless footsteps closing in on her. Why had they followed her in the first place?

Each breath she breathed she made it as slow and calming as she could. Every step she took she made sure it was swift and balanced. Any wrong move and she would be done for. They followed her through the trees; she knew they wouldn't give up. This group of sound ninja was more determined than the last one. She was almost out of chakra and running was the only thing she could do.

Her eyes traveled everywhere at once, looking for anywhere to hide. But the thought quickly left her mind just as soon as it had come. She knew she wouldn't be able to hide so fast and not have them find her. She just wasn't that fast.

"Sakura-Chan," a flesh rising voice said, making her stop in her tracks. She knew that voice, it was way too familiar.

She looked behind her, not sensing the seven that had just been following her only moments before. She couldn't sense any chakra at all. "Where are you?"

"Over here," it said, somewhere around her.

She whipped her head in every direction possible but not finding anyone. The wind blew softly, rustling the trees. It was too dark to catch anything right away so she listened intently, searching for the enemy. "Show yourself!" she yelled, anger apparent in her voice.

"Now, now, Sakura-Chan," the person laughed, giving her more goose bumps. "No need to be so testy."

"Shut up and face me!" she shouted, looking in the direction of the voice.

"Hey there," a silver haired man appeared on the branch across from her. His arms were crossed and a sickening smirk was plastered on his face. "How has it been?"

"Kabuto," Sakura spat out, narrowing her eyes at the traitor in front of her. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Fixing his glasses, he jumped onto the same branch as her. "I," he started, stepping closer. "Have come here to bring you to Orochimaru."

She narrowed her eyes at him. She clutched tightly to the kunai in her hand, her palm sweaty. "What does Orochimaru want with me?"

"I think you know what he wants with you," he said, not moving any closer. He watched the girl in front of him carefully, ready for a chase if he had to give one. He would not fail at such a simple task. If he did then he knew what he had to do. Orochimaru would get her eventually. "No, I know you know."

"Enlighten me," she hissed, playing dumb. She knew what Orochimaru wanted with her. How could she not know?

Kabuto was ready to answer to the pink haired medic in front of him but stopped once he sensed a strong chakra not far off. His head swung in the direction of the oncoming chakra. What perfect timing the boy had, interrupting his conversation with the girl. He chuckled, looking back to Sakura. She was still in a fighting stance waiting for him to attack her. But with the jutsu he was going to use he didn't need to be touching her. Besides, all he needed was an object of the person her would use the jutsu on. And he already had a strand of her hair in his hand.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-Chan," he apologized, making hand signs. "But I'm going to have to cut this meeting short. Unfortunately for you," he wrapped the strand and his hand. "I'm going to have to put you to sleep for a while. At least until I can get to you." He looked up into the tree. "Fujimoto, hold her still." A man jumped down behind her.

"What do you mean?" she asked confusion evident in her eyes. She struggled when arms wrapped around her. "You aren't going to use that jutsu, are you?" she gasped from the lack of air from the man's grip.

"Ah," he smiled, his glasses gleaming from the moonlight. "It doesn't surprise me that you would know this jutsu. You're just like Orochimaru in so many ways."

"I'm nothing like that bastard!" she growled, disgusted that he would say that to her. She could feel the anger and fear consume her. She had learned this forbidden jutsu from one of the scrolls Tsunade had allowed her to read. And now Kabuto was going to use it on her. "You know this jutsu wipes out the memories of the one you use it on, right?"

"Don't think of me as a fool, little girl." He drawled, concentrating more chakra into the strand wrapped on his hand. Only a few more minutes and the jutsu would be complete. "I have an antidote for this jutsu. I created it just for you."

"I feel honored," she grunted, elbowing the man in the stomach. She rushed forward towards Kabuto, kunai ready. As soon as she lunged at him he vanished in a puff of smoke. "Shit," she whispered, looking around. At this rate, he would complete the jutsu and she would be down.

"Sakura-Chan!" She heard the angered filled voice of Naruto. He was racing towards her, a demonic chakra around him. She knew he was trying to control the nine-tails in him. "Sakura-Chan," he yelled again.

"Naruto!" she called, going to meet him. She took four large leaps and stopped in front of him. "Naruto, listen to me."

"Where is he?" he asked, ignoring what she had said completely.

She grabbed his shoulders, making him look at her. "Naruto, you have to listen to me." She said quickly.

The blond kyuubi shrugged her off. "Where is he?" he repeated.

Sakura felt a big wave of drowsiness overcome her. He was finished with the jutsu, she was too late. "Naruto," she whispered, falling to her knees. She clutched onto his sleeve to keep herself from falling off the branch. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, opening them to find them fuzzy. "Damn it, Naruto!" she said weakly. "Listen to me!"

The boy ignored her again, his eyes fixed on something in front of him. "I'm going to kill you!" he screamed, tossing Sakura aside and plunged forward.

Sakura could feel herself falling from the tree. She braced herself for the impact of hitting the forest floor but it never came. She opened her eyes and stared up into pool of red and black before shutting her eyes and letting the jutsu take its affect.

* * *

The Godaime tapped her desk lightly, looking from one person to the next. It had only been four hours since the revival team had returned and after everything they had told her, she was _not_ happy. She sat up and poured herself a cup of sake, drowning it fast. The occupants in the room remained silent as they waited for the Hokage to speak. After a few more glasses she finally sighed and turned back to them.

"Uchiha Sasuke," she said, watching the black haired boy leaning on the wall. "I am putting you on probation for the time being. You are never to be unsupervised, understand?"

"Hn." The boy nodded, not really looking at her.

Rolling her eyes, she turned to the Kyuubi container. "I'm very disappointed in you Naruto. I really don't know how this happened but your actions could've killed Sakura."

"Baa-Chan!" Naruto protested, running up to her desk. "I swear, I didn't mean too! I lost control when I noticed that they went after her."

"Tsunade-Sama," Lee said, bowing in respect. "I was not far from Naruto-Kun, I can vouch for him."

She moved her eyes to Tenten and Kiba who just nodded.

"Whatever," she closed her eyes and leaned back. "Once I find out what is wrong with Sakura we'll continue. I need one of you to hand in a report. Your dismissed." She said, opening her eyes. "Except Uchiha and Naruto, you two stay."

Both boys stayed in place as the rest of the team left the office quickly. Sasuke looked around indifferently while Naruto watched the Hokage with wary eyes. He knew he had messed up badly on this mission and because of him something was wrong with Sakura. She hadn't woken up since the day of the battle and that was four days ago. The only way he knew she was alive was because of her breathing but no matter what he did, she just wouldn't wake up.

Tsunade looked at the two of them with narrowed eyes. She had been with Sakura the moment the team had returned until she had them all summoned to her office. She knew what was wrong with her pink haired apprentice but was only willing to tell the two people who actually deserved to know. She would tell Kakashi once he returned from his mission. "I know what is wrong with Sakura." She finally said.

"What?" Naruto yelled loudly. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?

"Because," she said, leaning forward and lacing her fingers together. "I didn't feel there was a need to tell the others." Naruto stood looking confused; while Sasuke was still looking indifferently around the room. "She's under a jutsu; a powerful forbidden jutsu."

"What kind of jutsu?" Naruto asked, anxious to know what had happened to the pink haired medic.

"It's a sleeping jutsu," she turned her eyes over to the Uchiha. He was still leaning against the wall, looking as if he had somewhere better to be. At that moment Tsunade want to walk up to him and punch him in the face. "She won't wake up until the caster dies or decides to wake her up." She paused, thinking back to what she read about the technique. "What I don't understand is why would someone use it on her and who?"

"Impossible." Both Naruto and Tsunade looked over at Sasuke.

"You killed them all, didn't you?" she asked, her eyes half lidded.

Sasuke glared into the eyes of the busty Hokage, ignoring the blond kyuubi. He had killed all the sound ninja in the forest, he was sure of it. Whatever was wrong with Sakura it definitely wasn't a sleeping jutsu like she had said. "I, among everyone, had killed every enemy in the forest."

Tsunade stood from her seat and turned to look out the window. "Are you positive?"

"Hn." He mumbled.

"Give me a straight answer Uchiha." Tsunade growled, whirling around and matching the dark hair boy's glare. "I don't want that mumbling shit. Tell me are you positive you killed all of them or aren't you."

Getting annoyed, Sasuke turned away from the Hokage. He was already getting off easy with a slap on the wrist he shouldn't push it. He took a few deep breaths and turned back. "No, I'm not sure."

"So that means she is under that jutsu, right?" Naruto asked, looking back and forth between the two.

"Yeah, Naruto, she is." Tsunade sighed, tearing her eyes away from the Uchiha. Both of them were getting on her nerves. "I want you two to leave right now…Not another word, Naruto." She said as he opened his mouth. "Just leave."

* * *

It was dark and musty in the underground tunnels. The only source of light was from a lone flickering candle in the corner of the room. A man stood in the center hovering over a coffin that read _Orochimaru. _

The silver haired man turned away from the coffin and sat beside it, a notebook in hand. He began scribbling away. Jutsu's, formulas, herbs, dates, people, everything that would help him in the events to come.

He let out a dark chuckle as the candle went out. "It will be soon Orochimaru-Sama. So very soon."

* * *

**Yes, I rewrote the chapter and renamed the story. Please forgive me but I think this on with be better. **

**Anyways, tell me what you think of this one.**

**Thanks for reading. I'll have the next chapter up soon.**

**T.E.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** The Forgotten

**Author:** Twisted Ecstasy

**Rating:** T (13+ unverified: Contains Contents not suitable for children) – May turn M in later chapters –

**Summary:** Sakura goes into a coma for two years. Upon waking up, she has no memory of her past or anyone around her. "I dont really know who you are but you seem to be an important person to me. Why can't I remember you?"

**Chapter last edited:** 08/13/09

**A.N:** Chapter two now out. Hope you like it!

* * *

**The Forgotten **

_-_

_-_

_I see a light that I know will wake me from this sleep._

_But do I want to go towards it?_

_Why does it feel as if I'm waking to my death?_

-

-

* * *

Hatake Kakashi leaned quietly in the hallway, his orange book in hand, though he wasn't reading it since he was listening carefully to what was going on in the room. He was just about to leave from visiting his student when he sensed a chakra that belonged to someone he never expected to be here. It was past visitor hours – not that it stopped him – and he was glad he didn't leave until late in the night. This was something rare indeed.

He heard slight movement in the room before the window was closed lightly and everything went silent. He waited a moment, the chakra he had been suppressing slowly revealed his presence to any ninja around him, not that there were many. Did he imagine the whole thing? No, surely that chakra he sensed only moments ago was real. He definitely didn't imagine the soft noises her just heard. He knew that someone was there.

But why was that person there?

What reason did the boy – now a man – have for visiting her? Naruto had told him how resistant his ex-student had been to go and see the girl. Obviously, he wasn't as hesitant as Kakashi or Naruto seemed to think. But that doesn't explain the reason for his visit.

The silver haired man pushed away from the wall and walked over to the door. Should he go in? What if he had hurt her? No, he wouldn't have done that. Her chakra was perfectly fine. Same as if always was, that barely noticeable soothing flow that let them know she was still alive. Was she ever going to wake up? He continued standing in front of the door, just staring at the thing that blocked him from entering the room.

"Kakashi-san?" a small woman, obviously a nurse because of the uniform she wore, stood behind him. "Are you going to see her?"

Said man closed his book and tucked into his left breast pocket. Then he looked at her, his one visible eye showing signs that he was smiling. "No, I actually just finished. I was just about to leave." He stepped away from the door and out of the woman's way. "Sorry, I know visitor hours are over and I shou –"

"I don't mind," she cut him off quickly. A blush was spreading across her face, a sign that she was attracted to the masked man. "No one in the hospital really minds, not anyone who visits her, anyways."

"I see." He said softly. "Well, I should get going." But before he made a move to take a step he asked, "Has she made any progress?"

The nurse paused, the door barely open. "Tsunade-Sama was here yesterday. She had mentioned something about her chakra sending out some type of signal. And one of the nurses thought she heard her mumble or talk, but I don't think that's possible. Other than those two things nothing big has happened."

He nodded, trying to sneak a peek into the room. "That's good news." He said, catching only the foot of the bed and nothing more. "Tell me, has a boy been visiting her lately?"

"Oh," the nurse flushed, looking at the window in the room. "You mean Uchiha-san?"

He nodded.

"Yes, I caught him leaving a few times." She giggled. She pushed the door open a little more. "He visits often. I think it's so sweet. But he doesn't always come, just every once in a while. Why?"

Kakashi was surprised by the boys strange behavior. "Uh, no reason really. How long has he been visiting?"

The nurse thought quietly for a minute. "I think –" she said slowly. "– the first time I saw him was…a maybe a month ago."

"Is that so," Kakashi was definitely surprised. "He actually lets you see him?"

"No, I just walk in on him." She shook her head, the blush still on her face. "He is always distracted when I walk in. It's like he's thinking about something."

Straightening his posture he started walking away. He lifted his hand as a sign of goodbye. "Sorry to bother you."

"Not at all," she said loud enough for him to hear without disturbing anyone around. She smiled at his retreating back.

* * *

Tsunade slammed the desk hard, interrupting the two old council members in front of her. She was mad, no seething that they had the nerve to come up to her and question he decisions as Hokage. "I don't care." She growled, trying to keep her voice calm. "I don't think it has anything to do with you two anymore. I remember the interrogation of Uchiha. You two will be going on trial with him."

"Tsunade!" the old woman said, offended. "That is not the way to be –"

"You obviously didn't hear me the first time," Tsunade stood. "You no longer have the authority to give me advice or tell me how to run this village. At least not until you both are proved innocent of your crimes." She poured a glass of sake and chugged. "I will not pull the plug on my pupil and we will not have the trial until she wakes up. Is that clear?"

"But that could be years!" the old man protested loudly.

"Then you two are lucky," she muttered. She stared hard at the two elders. "Shizune!"

The door burst open and a tall woman with black short hair ran in. "Yes, is something wrong?"

Tsunade waved her hand towards the two council members. "Get them out of here." She chugged another glass, lessening the stress the two had given her. "Now."

"Uh," Shizune stared dumbfounded at her master. "Yes, ma' am." She nodded, and escorted them out of the office. She kept her gaze on the woman behind the desk. She closed the door behind them and walked over to the busty medic. "Is something wrong?"

Heaving a sigh, Tsunade sat back down and served herself another glass. "They wanted me to killed Sakura." She heard Shizune gasp. "Yeah, I know. I don't understand why they want me to do that." She paused, taking a sip. "The hospital is big enough for her to stay there without a problem."

"Is t-that it?" Shizune stuttered. She couldn't grasp the thought of Sakura – who was like a sister to her – dead. "Is that the only reason they came here for?"

The Hokage shook her head, swallowing the contents in her mouth. "No, the real reason they came here for was because of Uchiha Sasuke's trail date."

"But you didn't set one." Shizune said.

"I know that!" she snapped. She went over this a hundred times. "I'm waiting for Sakura to wake up."

"B-but that –" she stopped and watched as Tsunade turned her head to the window.

"Kakashi," Tsunade snapped, turning her head back and pushing away some scrolls that littered her desk. "I know you're out there." She sighed. "Get in here."

"Yo," Kakashi said, jumping in through the now open window. "How's it going?"

"I think you know how it's going," Tsunade groaned, slouching down.

"That bad, huh?" he laughed, leaning against the wall, his one eye locked with hers. "I heard something interesting while I was at the hospital earlier." He mentioned. "Actually two interesting things."

"And those were," she drawled, waiting for him to continue.

"I talked to one of the nurses about Sakura's change in Chakra flow. Apparently her chakra signature was off the charts, any reason why?" he said in a considerate manner.

"I have a few theories," she answered, standing and walking over to the bookshelf next to him.

Shizune, ignored and forgotten, stood listening to their conversation intensely. Why didn't Tsunade say anything about Sakura's check up yesterday, assuming that's when they had found out about it?

"And those were?" he repeated her from before.

"My first theory is that all the chakra she hasn't been using just released itself. It was being kept in her and she couldn't hold anymore in." she pulled out a book and skimmed through it. She stopped at a page and handed it to him. "That's a picture of were unused chakra is stored. The reason ninjas can sense other ninja is because our bodies unconsciously radiate that chakra. One reason we don't hold as much chakra in ourselves. I think her body was holding it inside and it finally couldn't hold anymore in." She caught the book has he tossed it back to her.

"But that's only one theory I have," she replaced it in its previous spot and walked over to a pile of scrolls. She picked up the top one and handed it to him. "My other theory is that she's waking up." Kakashi snapped his head in her direction, forgetting the scroll in his hands. "Yes, you heard me. I think the person who casted this jutsu in either dead or waking her up." She took the unread scroll from his hand and closed it. "Didn't you notice the difference in her chakra earlier?"

He frowned; it felt like it always did. "No, I didn't."

"You probably weren't paying attention," she snorted. It was rare when Kakashi didn't pay attention. "Even Naruto and Ino agreed that her chakra was different from what it's was. Before you could barely feel it; but now it's much more sensible."

Kakashi stared her in the face seriously, looking for any sense of doubt. If what Tsunade was saying was true then Sakura would be waking up very soon. But those were all just theories. Two years had passed and she continued to remain a limp noodle. But her theories seemed to be very believing. "Any idea when she might wake up?" he asked. He quickly added, "Weeks? Months? Years?"

Throwing the book aside, she walked back to her desk and once again drowned a glass of sake. She pinched the bridge of her nose and breathed in deeply. "I think," she paused thinking of the words she needed to continue. "Once her chakra starts to flow back to its normal state is when she'll finally wake up."

"But it's been two years," he answered, trying to push down hope that would most like be crushed later on. "Why hasn't she already woken up?"

"I told you that the jutsu she's under is very powerful. It's impossible to wake her up, Kakashi." Tsunade said weakly. Feeling another headache come she plopped down at her desk.

"What are you saying?" Kakashi questioned her.

"I reread the damn scroll…" she trailed off, not sure how to go on. "She won't remember anything when she wakes up."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "When you say she won't remember anything, what exactly do you mean by that?"

Tsunade looked solemnly at the silver haired jounin before her. "She won't remember anything in her life. Not you or me. Not even Naruto or Sasuke."

* * *

Green eyes fluttered open to stare at the white ceiling above. She blinked, body unmoving, as soft footsteps of someone walked around the room. Her eyes traveled over to the window where beams of sun light brightened the room, making the place even whiter. She was obviously in a white room, that she was sure of. She breathed deeply trying to catch the attention of the person in the room. It must've worked because one moment the footsteps stopped and the next someone was running out of the room like a crazy person.

She finally got up the strength to move her head around, taking the opportunity to examine her surroundings. To her right, a table stood holding a flower vase with flowers in it, a brush and a matching mirror. To her left was a tall machine that made a beep every other minute. She followed the clear looking tube until it reached her arm. It was inside her. With effort, she lifted her arm and tore it from herself, pain shooting up and down the limb.

Dropping it to the floor, she gathered up the strength she could and pushed herself up slightly. A door was in the corner of the room near the window, a white board hanging on the wall next to it. She couldn't see anything to her left since a curtain was pulled around her, successfully blocking the view. Confusion clouded her mind as she tried to take in everything. Her mind was working way to fast.

Her head snapped to the left when a door – hidden by the curtains – flew open. Someone was in the room with her. Her vision was filled by a busty blond woman with light brown eyes. "Haruno," the woman said, not looking away from her. Was she talking to her?

"E-exc-use me?" the girl choked out. She continued staring at the woman cautiously.

The woman narrowed her eyes, scaring the girl in the bed. They held each other's gaze for several moments before the blond walked over to the bed side and picked up the tube on the floor. "I would think you at least had common sense not to remove this." She wrapped it around the machine and took the clip board that hung from the foot of the bed, grabbing a chair. Silence resumed once again.

The bedridden girl continued to evaluate the woman. She was pretty and had a large sense of leadership, but all in all she was mostly scary. "Where am I?"

"The hospital," the busty beauty said without looking up.

A few moments of reading the clipboard, the girl became uninterested and her gaze wandered to the window. A scream erupted from her as a tall silver haired masked man jumped down from the window. "Jeez, Sakura." She could see the outline of a smile through the thin material. "Are you okay?" he asked, stifling a laugh. His only visible eye glanced away from her. "Hey, Tsunade."

The girl looked from the man over to the woman she assumed was 'Tsunade.' She made no move to answer the question the man had asked, not sure if it was directed towards her. It seemed her mind was still working over time.

"How are you feeling?" Tsunade asked, tucking the board under her arm and standing.

The girl hesitated, not sure whether to answer or not. "F-fine."

Nodding, Tsunade wrote something down on the paper. "Stop stuttering Sakura."

She was taken aback by the blunt reply. "A-are you talking to me?"

Tsunade nodded her head and stared indifferently at the clipboard in front of her. "Yes, I am." she said, barely loud enough for her to hear. She looked over to Kakashi but he was too busy looking worriedly at the girl. "What's your name?"

"I – I don't know," she answered shyly. Her eyed flooded with a mixture of unreadable emotions. Who was she? Was she this…Sakura? They spoke to her like it was her name.

"Shit!" Tsunade suddenly hissed, she jumped up and slammed the clipboard against the wall. "Damn it!" Another curse slipped from her lips.

Sakura ignored the cursing woman and turned to the man on her right. She cleared her throat nervously. "Am I Sakura?"

Kakashi didn't acknowledge her question. He was to busy thinking about what Tsunade had said to him only three nights before. He finally looked down when he felt a tug on his vest. He gazed into the bright green eyes he hadn't seen in two years. "Am I –" she paused, looking down at the other hand in her lap. "Sakura?" She looked back up at him.

He nodded, too lost for words.

"Oh," she said. Kakashi noted the disappointment in her voice. "I didn't know."

He understood why she was disappointed. She didn't remember who she was. She was confused. She couldn't even remember her own name. He searched for words, his throat dry from the shock. "Don't you remember me?" he asked. He knew the answer before it even left her lips.

"No."

"Damn it!" they both looked up the swearing woman. "Kakashi, go get the Uchiha. We need him."

Kakashi nodded, turning to look at the young girl. "I'll be back."

Sakura didn't say anything to the man. She watched as he suddenly vanished from her side. Surprised sprawled across her face. "What just –"

"What do you remember?" the voice of Tsunade shook her from her surprise, though it still lingered as she turned away to face the woman.

Sakura reached back into her mind. But everything was black and static-y. "Nothing." She murmured. "I don't remember anything." Sudden fear came over her in waves. "Who are you? Why can't I remember anything? Why did that man just disappear?"

Before Sakura could move from her spot on the bed, Tsunade stepped up and pinned her to it. "Don't move. I don't want you moving until you get tested."

"Tested!" she screeched. "What the hell are you going to do to me?" she started thrashing around. "Let me go!"

"I need her sedated!" Tsunade yelled at one of the nurses that waited in the hallway. "I hate to do this to you after you just woke up, Sakura." She said to the wiggling girl. "I'm sorry,"

* * *

"What happened to your chest?" Kakashi asked, coming up besides her.

"She hit me." The Hokage growled, staring at the – once again – sleeping girl. Kakashi had been gone for barely half an hour and already she was sporting bruises from a girl who didn't even know who she was. "I'm thinking it's safe to assume that she still has her strength."

"That's good," Kakashi smiled, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah," Tsunade scoffed, rubbing her chest softly. "Right."

It was silent for a few moments as both ninja looked at the girl. She lay there looking peaceful just as she had for the past two years. Neither liked it either. But they had to admit she was quite a beauty, her now long pink hair, her emerald colored eyes, and her pale flawless complexion.

"I think we should wake her up," Kakashi said, looking away from his ex-student. "Sasuke is out in the hall."

"Let him in," she ordered. She ignored as Kakashi walked over to the door and called in the Uchiha. She stood and walked over the side of the pinkette's bed. Placing a hand over her forehead she began to pump a small amount of charka, not surprised when the girl opened her emerald eyes. "Good Morning," she smiled down at her. "How was your nap?"

"Uncalled for," she growled lightly, turning away from the Hokage.

"Sasuke," Tsunade nodded at the boy as he walked in.

Uchiha Sasuke walked in with a look of indifference on his face. But as he walked in and meet the eyes of the girl he hadn't seen in years changed it for a second before it went back to normal. She was looking at him with those beautiful emerald eyes he had loved since he first saw them. She had yet to jump from the bed or smile at him or do anything for that matter. She just sat there looking at all of them with eyes mixed between anger and wariness.

"Hn." He muttered as he stopped at the foot of the hospital bed.

"I need you to use your Sharingan on her." Tsunade said looking him seriously. Before he could say anything she said, "I don't want questions or hesitation. Just do it."

He looked at Kakashi, the older man nodded in approval. "Fine," he muttered and walked over the other side of the bed. He was surprised when Sakura flinched away from him. "What do you want me to look for?" he asked, not leaving the gaze of his pink haired teammate.

"Look for the time when the jutsu was cast." The Hokage said.

Sakura pulled back when his hand touched her face. "What is he going to do?" she questioned, pushing his hand away. "Is this one of your test?"

"Yes, just a small test and you won't have to take anymore for the rest of the week." Tsunade lied in a soothing voice.

She continued to push his hands away until he got fed up and held her by force. "No!" she yelled, trying to look away from him. "I don't want to do this!" she started to cry when she couldn't get away. "Please, don't. I don't want to take any tests."

Sasuke, confused the whole time, activated his Sharingan and looked her in the eyes.

_Sasuke stood next to a pink haired girl looking in every direction carefully._

_She looked behind her, not sensing the seven that had just been following her only moments before. She couldn't sense any chakra at all. "Where are you?"_

"_Over here," it said, somewhere around her._

_She whipped her head in every direction possible but not finding anyone. The wind blew softly, rustling the trees. It was too dark to catch anything right away so she listened intently, searching for the enemy. "Show yourself!" she yelled, anger apparent in her voice._

"_Now, now, Sakura-Chan," the person laughed, giving her more goose bumps. "No need to be so testy."_

"_Shut up and face me!" she shouted, looking in the direction of the voice. _

"_Hey there," a silver haired man appeared on the branch across from her. His arms were crossed and a sickening smirk was plastered on his face. "How has it been?"_

"_Kabuto," Sakura spat out, narrowing her eyes at the traitor in front of her. "What the hell are you doing here?"_

_Fixing his glasses, he jumped onto the same branch as her. "I," he started, stepping closer. "Have come here to bring you to Orochimaru." _

_She narrowed her eyes at him. She clutched tightly to the kunai in her hand, her palm sweaty. "What does Orochimaru want with me?"_

"_I think you know what he wants with you," he said, not moving any closer. He watched the girl in front of him carefully, ready for a chase if he had to give one. He would not fail at such a simple task. If he did then he knew what he had to do. Orochimaru would get her eventually. "No, I know you know."_

"_Enlighten me," she hissed, playing dumb. She knew what Orochimaru wanted with her. How could she not know?_

_Kabuto was ready to answer to the pink haired medic in front of him but stopped once he sensed a strong chakra not far off. His head swung in the direction of the oncoming chakra. What perfect timing the boy had, interrupting his conversation with the girl. He chuckled, looking back to Sakura. She was still in a fighting stance waiting for him to attack her. But with the jutsu he was going to use he didn't need to be touching her. Besides, all he needed was an object of the person he would use the jutsu on. And he already had a strand of her hair in his hand. _

"_I'm sorry, Sakura-Chan," he apologized, making hand signs. "But I'm going to have to cut this meeting short. Unfortunately for you," he wrapped the strand and his hand. "I'm going to have to put you to sleep for a while. At least until I can get to you." He looked up into the tree. "Fujimoto, hold her still." A man jumped down behind her._

"_What do you mean?" she asked confusion evident in her eyes. She struggled when arms wrapped around her. "You aren't going to use that jutsu, are you?" she gasped from the lack of air from the man's grip._

"_Ah," he smiled, his glasses gleaming from the moonlight. "It doesn't surprise me that you would know this jutsu. You're just like Orochimaru in so many ways."_

"_I'm nothing like that bastard!" she growled, disgusted that he would say that to her. She could feel the anger and fear consume her. She had learned this forbidden jutsu from one of the scrolls Tsunade had allowed her to read. And now Kabuto was going to use it on her. "You know this jutsu wipes out the memories of the one you use it on, right?"_

"_Don't think of me as a fool, little girl." He drawled, concentrating more chakra into the strand wrapped on his hand. Only a few more minutes and the jutsu would be complete. "I have an antidote for this jutsu. I created it just for you."_

Sasuke jerked back from the girl in front of him. She looked at him in a daze, not sure what she was feeling or how to react to it. What did he do to her? Why couldn't she remember what she just saw? "What did he do to me?" she said softly.

"What the hell is this?" Sasuke growled in anger, ignoring the pretty pinkette. He wasn't angry, not at all. No, he was furious. "She doesn't remember?"

"No," Tsunade answered solemnly. "She doesn't remember anything about her life."

Ignoring the Hokage he turned back to Sakura. "Do you remember me?" he asked, shaking her roughly. "Do you know who I am?"

Scared, she flinched away from him. "No," she tried to escape his grasp. "I'm sorry!"

Tsunade and Kakashi watched in shock as the Uchiha continued to lose his temper. Never had they seen the boy care about anything much less show that he cared. Obviously she was very important to him. Tsunade looked over at Kakashi, catching his attention, and motioned towards the door. "Sasuke," she said quietly. She headed out the door hearing two sets of footsteps behind her.

"It's Kabuto," the Uchiha heir said sickly. "I should've killed him when I had the chance."

"I see," Tsunade sighed, she glanced at the boy as he stared to punch the wall. "Kakashi, I want you to guard her." He nodded and she continued, "Sasuke, I got a job for you."

* * *

**How was that chapter? Good, Bad, mediocre?**

**I stayed up since three this morning finishing it. I've already started on the next chapter. I'll have it out soon.**

**Hope you liked this chapter.**

**T.E.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** The Forgotten

**Author:** Twisted Ecstasy

**Rating:** T (13+ unverified: Contains Contents not suitable for children) – May turn M in later chapters –

**Summary: **Sakura goes into a coma for two years. Upon waking up, she has no memory of her past or anyone around her. "I dont really know who you are but you seem to be an important person to me. Why can't I remember you?"

**Chapter last edited:** 08/22/09

**A.N:** Please tell me how you like the story so far. I'm curious to know your thoughts.

* * *

**The Forgotten**

**-**

**-**

_He seemed to be so familiar._

_Everyone did._

_But why couldn't I remember them?_

-

-

* * *

"So you're saying I can go home," she said carefully, staring the Godaime's back. She had been in the hospital for a week and was getting sick and tired of the stupid test they made her take. "I don't have to take anymore test?"

Tsunade nodded as she pulled a change of clothes from the bag she carried. "I said you could go home." She threw them at the edge of the bed and turned to face her. "I didn't say anything about not taking anymore test."

"But I can go home?" she repeated, picking up and examining the short skirt and short sleeved top.

"Yes, Sakura." Tsunade sighed. "You can go home."

Sakura stayed silent as the woman she had come to know as the leader of the hidden leaf village walked about the room. She knew the woman was a kind, strong, obeyed, crazy alcoholic but to Sakura it seemed that she was like a mother. Throughout the week Sakura had thought about things that would randomly come to mind. Things like 'Who am I really?' or 'Why can't I remember anything?' and 'Where do I live?'

"Where do I live?" she voiced her thoughts aloud.

"You don't have to worry about that," Tsunade said, sitting down in the seat next to the bed. She looked her apprentice in the eyes and just stared. Why had that person used that jutsu on her? What would Kabuto want with Sakura? She smiled at the confused look in the girls eyes. "I already arranged for someone to come and take you home."

Sakura looked down at her hands, clothes lay forgotten beside her. She wanted to ask so badly but didn't know how. "Um…"

"What is it Sakura?" Tsunade asked, her eyes becoming gentle at the strange behavior of her top medic. "If you want to know something all you have to do is ask."

"I want to know about my parents," she said quickly, ignoring the Hokage's eyes.

"Your parents…" she said cautiously. How did someone go about tell another with amnesia that their parents were no longer alive? She took a deep breath and said, "Your parents aren't here anymore."

Sakura nodded, deciding to leave it at that. She didn't want to know what that really meant. All that mattered to her at the moment was getting out of this hospital once and for all. During the week Sakura had come to the conclusion that she hated hospitals. Whoever would want to work in a place like this was totally crazy. Although the nurses and some of the doctors were nice; it was like they respected her. A few even called her 'Sakura-sensei.' She just shrugged it off as a common mistake, though it did make her curious.

Ever since she had woken up from her 'coma' – so Tsunade-Sama had said – she hadn't asked many questions or talked to anyone. All she knew was that she was nineteen about to be twenty, she had no parents, she was friends with a very hyper boy named Naruto, and she lived by herself. She didn't know anything about the guy from the first day, the tall brooding one. He never came back after he had that freak out about her not remembering him. Who would want to remember a weird scary person like that? Though he did look really familiar to her for some reason.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the girl in the bed, curious to what she was thinking about. But she couldn't think about that now. She had been neglecting her work and had a village to keep intact. "I have to go Sakura." She said as she took a stand from her seat and patting a head full of pink hair. "Just get dressed and wait here for Ino."

"Okay." She answered. She watched the busty woman leave the room before she moved her feet over the edge of the bed and stood up. She was still wobbly from that lack of muscle in her legs resulting with her lurching forward into the chair. She let out a frustrated growl and rose carefully this time. They had only allowed her to get up from the bed three days ago so walking wasn't one of the best things she could do now. Actually she didn't know what she was best at.

_Maybe my best talent is getting tested,_ she thought roughly. She pulled the curtain around the bed till it covered her. _Tsunade is certainly good at ordering me to take them. _She dressed in silence, listening to the sounds from the open window and from the hallway. This place was always so busy. Why were there so many patients in here?

She threw the hospital gown on the bed and moved the curtain. Placing her hands on her hips she did a quick glance around the room. It was just as it had been for the past week. There was no way she was going to stay in this room another second. She definitely wasn't going to wait for some girl she didn't even know. She could manage on her own perfectly fine.

She opened the door and peeked out. It was convenient that the hallway was empty just when she decided to escape from the clean white prison. Being as quiet as she could, she crept out of the room and into the lifeless hall. She looked left and right not sure which way to go. For some odd reason her ears seemed to perk up at the sound of footsteps coming from the right but picked up no noise from the left. She turned left and walked away from the approaching person.

She paused at the first corner and listened. "Did you hear that Tsunade-Sama just…" she didn't pay attention to anymore of the conversation but just waited till the woman speaking couldn't be heard anymore. But they were still in the hallway, close enough to catch her if they saw her.

Cursing under her breath, she looked around the wide hall in search of another escape route. Her spirit brightened when she looked out the window and saw a tree branch. It was like a pathway to freedom to her. She threw herself towards the window and opened it. She jumped up to the edge and grabbed onto the thick branch, swinging back and forth as she dropped from the windows ledge. It was a far drop, farther than she expected. But the tree was perfect for escaping; branches poking out until the first floor.

Sakura found another branch and swung over to it and landed, wobbly. She continued to swing and leap until she reached the last branch never the first floor. Blowing a long strand of hair from her face she tried to measure the distance from her branch to the ground. The thought of her breaking a leg or ankle caused her to hesitate, having to hold tightly to a close by branch so she wouldn't fall.

Clenching her unused fist, she took a breath and jumped. "Ah!" she slapped herself mentally at the sound that slipped through her lips. As soon as her feet hit the ground she looked everywhere for any staff that may have been with a patient. She knew she was in the courtyard, being the place that was the view from her room. She looked up at the top floor at her open window. She was almost free. She could see a few patients around but none of them were accompanied by nurses or doctors. She smirked when she could see the entrance to the courtyard, unguarded.

"Okay," she whispered, clutching the tree trunk. "One…two…now!" she took off towards the entrance and passed it in a matter of seconds. But she didn't stop to think about how fast she had gone. She continued away from the large white prison and headed straight into the village. "Thank God." She sighed.

* * *

Yamanaka Ino was always one to get the juiciest new gossip in Konoha. There was nothing in this village she hadn't heard about before others had. So when she found out that her best friend had woken up from the two year coma she was shocked…in a good way. But she wasn't happy when she heard a rumor about her pink haired friend losing her memory. She had immediately marched over to the Hokage's office and confronted her about it. Tsunade had confirmed the rumor. But before she could leave to the hospital Tsunade had stopped her and asked her to take Sakura home when she was released.

Now here she was on her way to the hospital to pick up her best friend and take her home since she couldn't get there herself. Ino hadn't spoken to Sakura in two years and she could feel the nervousness creep up on her. If Sakura had lost her memory would she still be the same person she was? Would she be different? There was only one way to find out.

As Ino turned the street corner she ran into something or someone and cried out, "Ouch!"

"Huh?" a lazy like voice said. "Oh, hey Ino."

"Shikamaru," Ino hissed rubbing her noise. That really hurt. "What the hell are you doing?"

Shikamaru yawned while running his eyes over the pissed off Ino. She was wearing her normal ninja attire and had an angry glare on her face. He would have laughed if he wasn't so tired. "I was looking for you and Choji."

"For what?" she asked, looking around for a clock. She really didn't want to talk to him at the moment. Besides, she had to go pick up Sakura.

He had noticed her looking around, avoiding his eyes. "Invite you guys out to eat." He yawned again.

She finally looked at him still not happy. Sighing, "I have something to do right now." She was glad she couldn't go with him anywhere. She'd have to thank Sakura later.

She took a side step and he did the same. Normally he would just accept her rejection but he was getting tired of her ignoring him. It was getting old and very troublesome. They had failed their last mission together because she had refused to talk to him. "Is it just some excuse to get away with not having to go anywhere with me?"

"No, it isn't." she replied honestly. She felt guilt in the pit of her stomach and said, "I'm sorry, Shikamaru, but I really can't."

"Alright," he nodded, acknowledging the truth in her eyes. Out of curiosity he asked, "Where are you headed to?"

She wasn't sure if she should tell him but he was friends with Sakura just like she was. It would be wrong not to tell any of their friends that their most trusted friend had woken up for her two year coma. "I'm on my way to pick up Sakura." She answered. She crossed her arms. "Tsunade asked me to take her home."

Shikamaru widened his eyes in surprise. "The rumors were true?" he asked, feeling a bit better that the girl who was like a sister to him was finally awake. "Even the one about her los –"

"Yeah," she interrupted. She shifted to her left foot in anticipation. She was making Sakura wait for her while she wasted time talking to Shikamaru. "Now if you don't mind I'll –"

"I'll go with you." He cut her off. Without waiting for her to speak he turned and started walking in the direction of the hospital. He smiled lazily when he heard her footsteps and her mutter curses as she followed.

"No!" she yelled and run in front of him. She pushed against his shoulders and slowed him to a halt. "You can't!"

"Troublesome," he murmured and side stepped, she mimicked him. After a few moments of pointless dancing, he sighed and said, "Look, Ino." He matched her glare. "I'm going with you whether you like it or not."

She frowned at his stubbornness. Was she this bad? "I –" she sighed and turned around. "Fine!" she hissed. She marched down the street with the sound of his footsteps in her ears. She didn't dare turn to look at his face because if she caught that annoying smirk on his face she would scream and go all ninja on his ass. Instead she walked as fast as she could towards the hospital.

Shikamaru was use to a pissed off Ino. He had dealt with her every since the academy days. She was one of the most troublesome woman – other than his mother – he knew. Not that he minded much but she could chill out once in a while. All he wanted was to talk to her about what had happened between them and she could barely tolerate being in the same room as him. It was sort of mean that he was using Sakura as an excuse to get closer to the pretty blonde, though he did really want to see Sakura.

Every few seconds Ino would glance behind her to see if he was looking at her or not but she never got a clear view. As soon as she stepped through the hospital doors she raced up to the front desk. "I'm looking for Haruno Sakura." She said, finally getting a good look at Shikamaru who step up next to her. She hated the fact that every time she was around him she got nervous.

The nurse smiled up at her sweetly. "She should be up in her room." She paused and looked down at the computer. "Room 447."

"Thanks." She muttered politely.

She walked away quickly and made her way to the hallway on her right. She chose to ignore her lazy teammate and just get through the hospital to get Sakura. They passed through the courtyard with speedy steps and towards the nearest case of stairs.

"You stay here," she ordered when they reached Sakura's room. She disappeared inside before he could say anything.

Shikamaru leaned back against the wall, muttering sourly under his breath. Four months of her ignoring him was just plain annoying. He was getting sick of it. Normally he would tell himself to ignore the blonde back and wait for her to come around but he couldn't. He closed his eyes and tilted his head up. What was this girl doing to him?

"Shikamaru," he opened an eye and looked at a nervous Ino. "We got a problem."

He gave her his full attention. "And that is…?"

"Sakura's missing."

* * *

It was late, about six, as Sakura made her way through the crowd. Somehow she had managed to avoid the two people that had been following her since she had escaped from the hospital. But it seemed the just recently they had given up and left her alone, though something told her it wasn't the end. They were both very tough people to ignore and escape from. Everywhere she had gone they were either in the same place or somewhere close by.

Ever since then she was as careful as she could be; watching out for anyone suspicious. Just because she hadn't seen them around in the past half hour didn't mean she had to let her guard down. Besides, she wanted to explore this crowded village a while longer.

There was something about this village that gave her a warm yet chilling feeling. She was told this was her home and this was where she was born but if it was why couldn't she remember it. Why couldn't she remember anything? Tsunade had told her to ask her about anything but the Hokage's responses were vague, not fulfilling. It's as if she was keeping her in the dark about something. Not that she had asked about anything important. But still her nerves were unsettled.

Sakura continued down the street, looking at the shops, vendors, and villagers that walked by her in a hurry. She didn't know if it was just her but these people seemed to be a bit on edge. But she rare caught sight of it in their eyes. Most of them were very friendly and had also known who she was – which scared her a little bit. But she couldn't help but smile at them happily and move on.

She lifted her head up to the sky and just stared. It would be getting dark soon and she would eventually have to look for someone that knew where she lived. The tallest building the village had her attention many times since the escape but she wouldn't go anywhere near it. But she couldn't help but think that someone in that building must know who she was and where she lived. Though there was also something telling her to stay away.

"I'm sorry," a woman said as she bumped into Sakura. She bowed and hurried off without waiting for a reply. All Sakura could do was nodded at the back of the woman as she disappeared into the throng of people.

Seconds later she found herself walking again down the street and towards a flower shop. She must like flowers because something pulled her into the shop even though she had planned on passing it by. It was empty despite the crowded forum outside. She immediately fell in love with shop due to the wonder smell the flowers emitted and the many colors. She wandered throughout the small shop with wonder as she picked up each flower and sniffed.

A smile plastered itself on her face as she became more relaxed and comfortable. She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of a white flower straight ahead of her. Hesitantly she moved her feet and bent down to lift the flower from its container. She read the word 'daffodils' in black bold letters on the shelf above it. Twirling the white flower between her fingers she replaced it and turned her back to it. It was strange that everything she had come across had called out to her yet her mind screamed to stay away.

"Sakura!" a tall blonde woman said happily as she came out from behind the back curtain. She was really pretty with her long blondish white hair and baby blue eyes. "Oh, sweetie." She embraced the girl in a motherly hug. "Ino told me you were alright. It's so good to see you again."

Sakura was speechless at the forwardness and warmth of the woman. This must be that girl's mother. "I-I…" she stuttered, unsure of what to say. "You too." She blurted out. She figured it would be better just to play along so she could leave.

"Would you like to come to the back for some tea?" she asked with a bright smile on her face.

The pinkette tried not to grimace at the thought of being alone with some she didn't know. "N-no, I'm really sorry but I can't."

The woman's smile lessened at the rejection. But she pushed it aside and nodded. "That's too bad. Another time then?"

"Definitely," she lied with a fake smile. She felt bad for turning the woman down but she just couldn't shake the feeling of wanting to stay away. "Have a good day." She waved and sped towards the door.

"You too!" The blonde called after her daughter's best friend.

The second Sakura was out of sight from the shop and the woman's eyes she sprinted down the street, ducking and sidestepping when needed. She wanted to scream at the thoughts in her head. She wanted to know who she was and what she did and what she had done to lose her memories. But each time she felt that she was close to remembering something her mind would feel like it was shutting down. It was as if her mind didn't want to remember when remembering was all she wanted to do. Why couldn't she remember?

Her pace quickened unconsciously as her green eyes settled on a dimly lit alleyway. Her feet seemed to move by themselves as she pushed past the crowd and towards the alley. Something in her screamed to go down the alley but she wasn't too sure. What if there was some kind of pervert lurking there waiting for an innocent girl like her to go wandering alone. But the thoughts kept being pushed away to the back of her mind as she got closer. She wouldn't let her mind control her. She wanted to know what was done that alley and why it drew her to it. She would remember who she was even if it killed her.

She stepped into the alley and took a swift look for anything suspicious. Nothing seemed to be out of place so she started down the lifeless alley. A few times she almost stopped and turned but she forced herself onwards. She had to know what was at the end.

"Another bowl!" she heard a loud happy shout. It was a boy and he sounded very familiar. His voice was now in her head and give her a headache. Her mind was trying to force her away from the boy and the booth.

"This is your seventh bowl Naruto." An old man said. "Do you even have any money with you today?"

She heard mumbling from the booth next to her. She peeked into the stand and saw the people at the counter. "Hell yeah, I just got paid for a mission."

Her heart started to beat faster at the sight of a blond haired boy sitting alone in the booth. "Excuse me."

Naruto shifted his gaze over to the pink haired girl that stood behind him. "Sakura-Chan!" he shouted after swallowing his food. "I didn't think I'd see you hear so soon."

"Um…" she drawled, not sure what to say. "Your that boy I met the other day aren't you?"

Naruto nodded, patting the seat next to him. He was happy that his old teammate found her way to their old hang out. "You gonna stand there or sit down?"

Sitting down, she let out an audible sigh at the smell of food that filled her nose. "What is that?"

"This?" he asked, pointing at the bowl of noodles. She nodded, and he laughed. "It's Ichiraku's famous ramen."

She couldn't help but laugh when he did. Everything about him made her want to forget all she had been through since she had woken up and just be happy. Why hadn't she felt that way when he had visited her in the hospital? "It looks really good."

"You want some?" he asked. He didn't wait for a response and ordered her Miso ramen. He knew it was her favorite since she ordered it every time they'd come here.

"B-but I don't have any money!" she protested, as the bowl was set down in front of her.

"Don't worry about it, I'll pay." he told her. He reached for some chopsticks and handed them to her. He laughed again when she tried to eat with the stick. "Your suppose to break them in half." He took them from her. "Like this." He broke it.

"I knew that!" she demurred, a light blush over her cheeks. "Thank you." She muttered.

"No problem," he said and continued to eat.

She lifted up the two sticks and picked up some noodles with them. She opened her mouth and ate them. "Oh!" she squeaked. "It really good."

"Isn't it?" he agreed.

They both ate in silence. She watched him scarf down his food from the corner of her eye. He was such a fast eater and somewhat of a messy one. But for some reason she wouldn't want him to be any other way. "Um," she started, looking down at the bowl of ramen. Naruto watched her with curious eyes. "Do you know where I live?" A part of her wanted him to know but the other half was scared to know if he knew more about her than she did.

"Yeah," he replied happily with a goofy grin. "Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, and I used to go over there every other weekend and sometimes to hang out."

Losing her appetite she pushed away her bowl. "Can you take me there?"

* * *

"What do you mean she's missing?" Tsunade bellowed at the two chunnin in front of her. She had barely left Sakura alone for three hours and already the girl was causing problems. Why did everything bad have top happen to her of all people?

"We couldn't find her anywhere," Shikamaru drawled, leaning against the window to keep an eye out for the missing girl. "We searched the village and even asked some people. She eluded us so easily."

Ino grimaced at the loud bang of fists hitting wood. She couldn't blame the Godaime for being pissed off. After all her apprentice with no memories of being her apprentice is lost in a village she doesn't remember. Ino wasn't at all happy herself at the moment. "We'll find her."

Tsunade ignored the blondes comment. "Can either of you explain to me how a girl with no memories of her life, especially no remembrance of ninja skills, gets out of a guarded hospital and avoids contact with too highly trained ninja's that still have their memories?" she asked, her tone was a strange mix of placid anger.

"She was obviously acting on instinct," the lazy boy turned his attention away from the streets below. "Just because she can't remember doesn't mean she forgotten anything in the first place."

Nodding, Tsunade leaned back in her seat. "Yes, your right." She eyed the large bottle of Sake on her desk. "She still has everything of her life locked away in the back of her mind. She doesn't realize that everything she does is result of her training or the things she learned growing up. It's all there in her head."

"I'm confused," Ino asked, looking from her teammate to the Hokage.

"Just forget it, Ino." Shikamaru sighed. He would explain it to her later when they were out looking for her again. But when his eye caught something pink he wiped his head in the direction he saw it in and focused. His sight zeroed in on a woman wearing a pink shawl. Of course there would be women in the village wearing pink.

The three occupants in the room turned their heads to the door when they heard loud footsteps. A second later a whiskered blond shot through the door. "Tsunade-baa-Chan!" he yelled into the Hokage's face. "You wanted to see me!"

"Naruto," she growled at the hyper teen. "Why must you yell in my face when I can hear you perfectly fine from where Ino's standing?"

Confused, Naruto looked at Ino and her distance from the desk compared to his leaning over it. He grinned up at the Godaime, "Sorry about that." He pushed away from the desk and stood further away. "So what'd you want to see me for?"

"I need you to help Ino and Shikamaru search for Sakura." She said, watching his reaction. "Apparently she escaped from the hospital and has been avoiding running into these two." She motioned at the two. "It's not really a mission but I figured you'd want to help."

"No," he shook his head.

"What do you mean no?" she breathed, forcing the anger away. Tsunade never would have thought Naruto would say no to anything that had to do with Sakura or something like a mission. "Are you disobeying my orders?"

"No," he smiled at her like nothing was wrong. Not that there was anything wrong anymore. "I ran into her before coming here."

A vain popped from both of the women in the room. "And where is she now?" Ino almost screamed.

"Calm down Ino." Naruto flinched as the blonde's face grew colder. This girl was just as scary as Sakura sometimes. "She asked me to take her home and I did."

Tsunade rubbed her temples softly. "Alright." She finally took the bottle of sake and sipped it. "Ino, Shikamaru. You two can leave now."

Ino and Shikamaru walked out slowly trying to see if they could catch any of the conversation. Once the door closed Naruto asked, "What about me?"

"Hold your horses Naruto." She rolled her eyes and took a long chug from the bottle. "Now that your here I want to talk to you about Sasuke."

Naruto didn't notice how his eyebrows furrowed so deep they were touching. "What about Teme?"

"It's actually not just about him," she admitted. She stared seriously at the kyuubi container. "It's about Sakura too."

* * *

**Thanks for reading my story so far. I hope it isn't too bad. **

**I'll have the next chapter out as soon as I can. **

**Be patient. Lol.**

**T.E.**


End file.
